


I Am Here For You

by Macadamians



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamians/pseuds/Macadamians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your dog leave the small town you once called home when the fire took over the town. There is no one to go to for help. But a adventurous string of events lead you two to your new home at the Davenport Homestead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where to Go?

**Author's Note:**

> (P/N): Puppy's name.

The barking woke you from you slumber. Then it turned to growling. Growing concerned, you walked out of your home in your night gown to see what your dog was barking at. When you opened your door, you hadn’t expected to see a large fire take over your town. It was slowly making it’s way towards your home. You then heard screaming and yelling. People’s homes and lands being burnt to the ground. There was nothing you could do about it but you had to at least get away from the impending fire. With speed that would rival the Greek god Hermes, you quickly changed and grabbed a bag and filled it with supplies. Your dog still hadn’t stopped barking, trying to warn you of the danger that was creeping towards you. By now it had taken a bit more than half of your small town, eating everything like a starved lion. You quickly went to untie your dog from the post he usually stayed at. You would never leave him behind and he would never leave you either. He was your best friend. You two ran as fast as you could away from the fire. You didn’t know where you were going, you just ran. You and (P/N) had to get as far away as possible. Who knew how long the fire was going to last for. Or how much it would destroy.  
You ran as far as you could before you felt like you couldn’t breathe anymore. Slumping against a tree you catch your breath. (P/N) stopped running and sat with you catching his breath as well. You two had run far enough to not be able to see the town anymore. Sadly you could still see the faint glow of the fire that took your home. You had nowhere to go. You didn’t know anyone in Boston or anywhere. Even if you did, you didn’t exactly know where you were. Slowly you start to sink down to the ground crying. Everything was gone. No one to go to for help. No place to sleep or eat or live. (P/N) came closer to you and nudged you with his wet nose. He never likes it when you cry. “ At least I have you, (P/N). Thank you for waking me.” You say sweetly to him. (P/N) was so kind to you. He made sure nothing bad happened to you. Most people were afraid of him, confusing him with a wolf. You’d just laugh at them. He was large and scary looking, but he was no wolf. As you finally start to calm, you got up and started walking. “I don’t know where we’ll go (P/N), but we’ll make it.”  
You two had walked all day through the forest. When ever (P/N) would see a squirrel or a rabbit he would try to catch it but it would always get away. This made you laugh. He’d start wagging his tail and barking at you if he couldn’t catch something. So you’d start running and he’d chase after you. You eventually got tired and just decided to rest for the evening. The sun had almost set completely by the time you got your little campsite ready. The campfire crackling as you shared some bread with (P/N). In your rush to leave your home, you didn’t think about bringing extra clothing or very much food. Maybe enough food to last until tomorrow night. You sighed, trying not to think about the tragedy that happened earlier this morning. You didn’t bring a pillow or anything for your head to rest on, but (P/N) didn’t mind if you used him as one. You both fell asleep quickly, hoping to have a better day tomorrow.  
The next morning you woke to the sounds of the birds singing their songs and the smell of morning dew. As you packed up your things, you wondered if you might come across a river for water or maybe even a farm that would help you. As you and (P/N) were walking, you could hear the sound of rushing water. Smiling you took off into a run with (P/N) following close behind. You came across a shining clear river. Beavers stared to run away to their homes when (P/N) started barking and chasing after them. You cupped your hands and dipped them into the river to drink. It was so refreshing. When you looked up you saw (P/N) lapping happily at the water to. You heard a twig snap behind you then heard a huffing noise. Slowly turning around, both you and (P/N) see a massive bear sniffing around. It isn’t very close but definitely not far enough away. Looking at (P/N), see him start to growl lowly at the bear. “(P/N), please be quite. Let’s just escape while we can!” you whisper. You grab (P/N) by the collar and start to cross the river as quietly as possible. The river wasn’t very deep, the water level coming to just above your knees. When you made it to the other side, (P/N) was completely soaked and started to shake the water off. The sound making its way to the bear’s ears, it turned its giant head towards you across the river. Slowly it started walking towards and you could feel the fear rising within you. (P/N) started growling, ready to strike. The bear took that as a challenge, roaring and running full speed at you. You grabbed (P/N) by the collar once again and start running as fast as you could, but the bear was gaining on you. You skidded to a stop at the edge of the river. Looking down below you could see where the river picked back up again from the waterfall. The bear was right behind you and you had to make a decision quickly. Fight a bear and most likely lose or jump off the waterfall and hope you live. Neither one really seemed like a good choice but what else could you do? Quickly you grabbed (P/N)’s collar and jumped off the waterfall. Still screaming, you and (P/N) hit the water below with a large splash. When you surfaced, you started to panic. Where is (P/N)?! You start thinking of all the things that could have happened until you heard a muffled bark coming from the shoreline. Quickly, you made your way to the riverbank. You were exhausted, and wet and felt like there was 100 lbs. on your back. Turns out it was just (P/N) making sure you were okay. Whining and nudging his head under your arm, you groan and roll over onto your back. (P/N) was thrilled that you were alright. He began to wag his tail happily and lick your face. You pushed him off of you and got up. As you were walking through the forest again, still wearing your wet clothes, the sun began to set. Luckily you still had your pack bag. Sadly, everything in it was soaked. The bread you were hoping to eat was now soggy and your blanket was drenched. The only good thing was that you were able to build a nice little fire to help dry your clothes and (P/N)’s fur.  
The next morning you woken up by the sounds of the forest along with a low growl. Sitting up quickly, you see (P/N) is growling at something and his fur is standing up on his back, making him appear bigger than he is. Slowly you stand up to see what he is growling at only to see nothing. “(P/N), what are you even growling at?” (P/N) didn’t even acknowledge you, he just kept growling at nothing. Sighing, you just pack up all of your things and make sure the fire is completely out. Just as you begin to leave the campsite you hear something rustle in the trees. You stopped in your tracks and (P/N) is growling once again. Cautiously, you move to look above and see nothing. Just tree branches and a blue sky. Walking slowly, you hear the trees rustle again. Then you hear a thud behind you. (P/N) is facing behind you at whatever just fell from the trees, snarling, ready for attack. You slowly turn around to see a tall man with a hood drawn over his face. You notice all the weapons he has on him. The bow, the tomahawk, the pistols. He’s armed to the teeth. “Don’t come any closer, or (P/N) will get you.” You warn the man, trying to sound strong but failing miserably at it. (P/N) barks as if to agree with your threat. The man slowly raises his hand in surrender and for the first time speaks. “I do not wish to harm you. I have been following you since yesterday afternoon when I heard you scream and emerge from the river.” You and (P/N) must have been so tired after the fall that you didn’t even notice him. “If you would like, I can take you to my homestead.” He added. “It’s alright (P/N). Calm down.” You soothe to your furry friend. He settles but he still seems wary of the man before you. “We don’t really have much of a choice, so if you could kindly take us to your homestead, we would be thankful.” You say honestly. The man nods his head and lowers his hands back down to his sides. “Follow me. The homestead is not very far from here.” As he walks pass you, you hear (P/N) give huff. “Its alright (P/N). Maybe we can sleep in a warm bed tonight.” You whisper sweetly to him.  
As the three of you are walking back to the homestead, you realize he didn’t give you his name. “I’m sorry but, I don’t know your name. Mine is (Y/N) and this is (P/N).” “A pleasure to meet you (Y/N). My name is Connor.” He says. Connor? That’s not a name you were expecting from him. He looks like he is from one of the native tribes here. You had a feeling that “Connor” wasn’t his real name, but you wouldn’t press him for information. “Nice to meet you as well, Connor.” You greet. Getting to the homestead didn’t take very long. An hour had passed by the time you three arrived. At the top of a hill you could see a manor. You’d never seen a home so big before. You old home was a little wood cabin where the kitchen was also a bedroom.  
Connor brought you to the manor on the hill. (P/N) was very interested by the stables. He must have marked everything by the time you all made it into the house. “There is a guest bedroom at the top of the stairs to the right that you may use. I will see if there are any clothes to change into.” He offered. You thanked him and you and (P/N) went up to the room to get settled. “Connor is that you?” you heard from the bottom of the stairs. The voice sounded very old. I better change before they see me like this, you thought. “Yes, Achilles. I came back early and we have a guest.” You hear Connor reply to the voice. “WHAT?! Boy, what have you done?” Achilles yelled. He didn’t seem to happy about having guest. An exasperated sigh left Connor, “I will explain in a moment.” Connor came by a few minutes later with some fresh clothes for you. “There is food waiting for you both down stairs in the kitchen.” He said when he was handing you your new clothes. You quickly got dressed. It was a simple under shirt and a pair of brown trousers. You and (P/N) came downstairs and saw the dining table had a plate of food for you and a bowl of meat on the floor for (P/N). (P/N) immediately ran over to the bowl and practically started inhaling all of it. You giggled and sat down and started eating as well. Connor came in and sat across from you at the table. His hood was down and you could see his face much better now. He had deep brown eyes, tanned skin and his brown hair was half up half down with feather braided in on the side. “Thank you so much for all of this. I didn’t know where to go. Not that I really had anywhere to go to.” You tell him. “Why were you in the river?” he asks. You remember what happened yesterday and a tired sigh left your lips. “Well,” you start “(P/N) and I were running away from our town that had caught fire. By the time we left, more than half the town was engulfed in flames.” You started to choke up thinking about what had happened. “We walked all day, not knowing where we would go. Then yesterday we happened upon a river and while we were drinking from it,” You had to stop and take a deep breath. You looked over to (P/N) who was sound asleep on the floor next to your chair. You continued, “While we were drinking from it, a bear showed up and chased us to the end of the river. We either had to jump or fight a bear, and I took my chances and we jumped down the waterfall.” You finished with a shaky sigh. Connor seemed very intrigued by your situation. “I was hunting yesterday when I heard you scream. When I got to the river, you were already out and walking into the forest.” He said. You heard some shuffling from the other room. An old black man with a cane came into the dinning room. “So, this is our guest. Oh and look at that she has a dog too.” The old man said. He sighed and came over to you, completely ignoring (P/N) sleeping next you, and extended his hand out for a hand shake. “My name is Achilles Davenport and I am the owner of this homestead.” “Oh lovely to meet you, Mr. Davenport. My name is (Y/N) and this is (P/N). Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home.” You greeted. “It’s no problem (Y/N). After what you’ve been through you could use a break.” He said sincerely. “Rest for today. When you are ready I will introduce you to the other Homesteaders.” Connor offered. “Thank you again, Connor.” You told him as you and (P/N) got up to go back to the guest bedroom to finally sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

When you went to bed earlier after a proper meal, it was probably around lunch time. So when you woke later, it was already around 7 o’ clock in the evening. You felt like you slept for a whole year. You laughed at yourself when you woke up sprawled out on your stomach. (P/N) was starting to wake up also. He looked like a giant fur ball the way he was sleeping. All in a nice tight ball. Tail wrapped around himself and everything. “Come on, (P/N). We should go let Connor know we’re still alive. You’re probably hungry too.” You tell the fur ball on the floor.   
You and (P/N) walk down the stairs to the front door. (P/N) had to relive himself so you let him out to do his thing. When you both came inside you saw a note on the dining table from Connor. “I did not want to disturb you. You both seem very tired. If you get hungry there is plenty of food in the kitchen that you are welcome to. I also left some left over deer meat and bones for (P/N). -Connor” “How kind of him, (P/N). He left you a delicious meal for dinner tonight!” you cooed to (P/N). While you two were eating, you were wondering where Connor could have gone too so late in the day. Maybe he’ll be back tomorrow morning, you thought. Still very tired from your escapades the last couple of days, you and (P/N) went back upstairs and went to sleep.  
The smoke was thick. It enveloped everything. Your lungs were stinging. You couldn’t see. You could barely hear the muffles sounds of barking and whining over the sounds of the roaring fire. (P/N), where was he? You started calling for him. The fire had you cornered at the back of your home. It was so hot. The flames were coming closer, there was nowhere to go. The flames were like the flicking tongues of a hungry predator licking it’s chops, slowly stalking towards you. “No no no no!”   
You woke with a wet face. Partly from the tears you shed while sleeping and partly because of the kisses (P/N) was giving you. “Oh, was I crying, boy? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” You sniffled and scratched behind his ear. He didn’t seem to mind being woken up by your cries. He would always comfort you no matter what. On the other side of the door, Connor was standing with his hand raised to knock. He had heard your soft cries and pleas. He was worried that something had happened to the two of you, only to realize it must of just been a dream. It was early in the morning, so early the sun hadn’t risen yet. Connor had gone out to investigate what had cause your town to catch fire. He hadn’t yet been to the former town, only asking around at shops in the neighboring settlements. Some had heard of the fire, but didn’t know much else except there were no survivors and everything was destroyed. No one knew exactly how much damage it had really done. He had a general location of where the town had been and would continue his investigation tomorrow. For now, he needed to get some sleep. He had to introduce you to all the Homesteaders later today.   
Later that morning, Connor had gotten up before you did. He wanted to make sure you and (P/N) ate a decent meal before starting the day. You and (P/N) came down to eat. The house smelled so good it woke you two up. You went to the kitchen to see Connor bent over (P/N)’s food bowl putting leftover scraps of meat in it and two plates of food on the table. “Good morning, (Y/N).” he greeted then looked to (P/N) with a smile. “You should take your time this morning, (P/N).” (P/N) wagged his tail and happily went over to Connor and popped his head under Connor’s hand, indicating he wanted to be pet. Connor smiled and bent down to (P/N)’s level and gave him a good scratch behind his ears. Connor stood up again and (P/N) went to eat his food. “I made us all some breakfast this morning. I also wanted to make sure you were alright.” He said, handing you a plate of food. “Thank you. I’m a bit sore from all the shenanigans. I also have a few cuts and bruises but, I should be alright.” You tell him. He didn’t need to know you were having nightmares. They’d go away on their own, just like the cuts and bruises, you hoped.   
After breakfast, Connor thought it would be a good idea for you to meet the others. As the three of you left the manor, you couldn’t help but think about your nightmare. Then you started thinking about all the people and animals that weren’t as lucky as you and couldn’t escape it’s wrath. The sounds of their screams and cries. You hadn’t noticed you had stopped walking. Flashbacks of buildings crumbling. You could still feel the smoke heavy in your lungs. You started to have trouble breathing. Connor was next to you in an instant. He held your hands gently, speaking to you quietly trying to get you out of the panicked state you were in. Finally you started to calm down. You were shaking and your face felt slightly wet. Were you crying? “Calm down (Y/N), take a deep breath. Everything is fine.” Connor calmly said. Concern was etched all over his face. You looked down to the side and saw (P/N) with his ears back quietly whining. “I’m sorry, Connor. I don’t know what came over me.” You apologized with a shaky voice. Connor was still holding your hands. His larger ones enveloping your smaller ones, rubbing his thumbs across the back of your hands. The feeling was very calming for you and you took a deep breath. “Thank you, Connor.” You said still feeling a little shaky. “It is quite alright. I understand that what you went through must have been traumatic. Take your time to deal with it, but do not ignore it. It will not help you if you do.” He said. The way he said everything made you think that maybe Connor has also dealt with traumatic events. He was still holding your hands. “Um, Connor, you can let my hands go now.” You tell him. He looks down at your hands in his lets go quickly, putting his hands behind his back. “M-my apologies.” He says meekly, not looking at you finding the ground much more interesting at the moment. “Don’t worry it.” You tell him.  
The three of you start walking once again and this time you keep wondering about Connor. It so strange, you think, to see a native man living with colonist. Where is his tribe? Why is he here? He at first, he seems off- putting, but his eyes, in the brief moments you looked into them, scream that there is so much more about this man than what he appears to be.   
Connor thinks it would be a good idea for you to meet the homestead’s doctor first, Dr. Lyle White. He came here from Boston after he lost his reputation and Connor invited him to the homestead. Next was the seamstress, Ellen. She was a very kind woman who had a daughter named Maria. They moved here after Connor help “deal” with her abusive husband. After that, you met Warren, Prudence, and their son, Hunter. They apparently always give Connor some food before he leaves their farm. So with your basket of food- which also contains a bone for (P/N)- you head to the Mile’s End to meet Oliver and his wife, Corrine. “You know, (Y/N), we’re looking for few extra hands around here if you need somewhere to work.” Corrine offered. “Oh, thank you for the offer. I will definitely keep that in mind.” You thanked her. While in the inn you even met with a few sailors and a Mr. Robert Faulkner. He was the quartermaster for Connor. “You’re a captain?” you asked, surprise evident in your voice. “Um, well yes. I sail the Aquila. Maybe I’ll show you to the docks later if we have time.” He suggested. You had to leave (P/N) outside because dogs weren’t allowed in inn, so when you and Connor stepped out of the building, he was all excited to see you again, even if you were only gone for five minutes. You then met Godfrey and Terry who were the local lumber jacks. They looked like they were old friends, always picking on each other and laughing. They had a small sawmill in the homestead. Diana had come by to tell them that lunch was ready for the two of them. “Oh, who’s this, Connor? Your new lady friend, hmm?” she laughed when she saw him blush and blabber. “It is not like that, Diana. She is new to the homestead and I am just introducing her to everyone.” He said quickly. You just stood there with a smile on your face, feeling very awkward. “Welcome to the homestead. I’m Diana, Terry’s wife. If you want to have a quick chat come by the house anytime.” She said. “Thank you, Diana. My name is (Y/N) and this is (P/N).” you greeted. “OH MY! IS THAT A WOLF?!” a scared voice yelled. “Ah, that would Kate.” Diana said. Another woman came towards the group cautiously. “Really, Kate? A wolf. You think we would all stand here having a nice chat with a wolf next to us? It’s just a large dog, and his name is (P/N).” Godfrey told his wife. (P/N) wagged his tail every time someone would say his name. “Well from far away it looks like a wolf.” She huffed. “Oh where are my manners? My name is Catherine, but you can call me Kate.” She said with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Kate. My name is (Y/N) and this my dog (P/N).” you said. “We must be going now. There are more people to meet and it is already lunch time.” Connor said.   
Because (P/N) wasn’t allowed inside the Mile’s End, the three of you decided to just head back to the manor and have lunch there. When you get inside Achilles is sitting on the couch reading a book. “How did introductions go, (Y/N).” he asks. “It went very well. We’re not finished though. We just came back to have some lunch.” You answer. You walk to the kitchen and place the basket of food that Prudence and Warren gave you and place the bone in (P/N)’s food bowl for him. “Here you go, boy.” You say and scratch his head before going back to the basket. Inside the basket was a blueberry pie, carrots, corn, a head of cabbage, some potatoes and a half dozen eggs. Maybe I can make a nice stew out of some of this, you think. Connor comes in with two apples and some dried deer meat for the two of you. “I apologize for Diana’s remark earlier.” Connor says a bit sheepishly after a few moments of silence. “It’s quite alright, Connor. I thought it was pretty funny. You should have seen your face.” You laugh a bit. “Heh. Yes, well… um if you are ready I’ll introduce you to last of the homesteaders.” He’s not looking at you again and there is a little pink tinge on his cheeks. “Mm, I think we can go in a few more minutes. (P/N) is still enjoying his bone.” You tell him.   
After lunch (P/N) fell asleep, so you decided it was ok if you met everyone else with out him. He could keep Achilles company for the rest of the day. You and Connor headed out to the homestead again. You had met a young huntress named Myriam while walking down by the inn. She had all sorts of skins hanging off of her shoulders ready for trading. “If you need anything just let me know. Oh and be careful, there’s a cougar out there I’ve been after.” She warned. Connor then took you to the homestead’s mines to meet a man named Norris. He was covered head to toe in dirt and grime from mining, but he didn’t seem to care. In fact he seemed to like being covered in dirt. While walking pass the inn again, a man came out and greeted the both of you. “Ah, Connor, good to see you again.” He then turned to you. “Hello, I’m Father Timothy. You must be (Y/N), the new resident here.” He stated. “Yes, hello Father Timothy. Pleasure to meet you.” You replied. “I’m sorry but I can’t stay and chat I have to prepare for this Sunday’s service. Come by the church anytime.” He said with a smile. “Well now there is only one more person for you to meet. The homestead’s blacksmith Big Dave.” Connor said. When you arrived at the blacksmith’s home, Dave was pounding away on a piece of metal. He looked up from his work and smiled. “Connor! What do you need crafted today?” he said excitedly. “Nothing today, David. I would like you to meet our new resident of the homestead, (Y/N).” Connor introduced you. “A pleasure to meet you Miss. If there is anything you need crafted, just come by and put in an order.” He said. Walking back to the manor, you wondered if there was still enough time for Connor to take you to the docks to see his ship. “Connor, do you think you could take me to see the Aquila? I’ve never seen a ship up close before.” You ask. “Of course, (Y/N). There is still plenty of light out before dinner, anyways.” He says. He walks you down the path behind the manor down to the docks, and even though you aren’t there yet, you can still see a large ship floating in the dock. When you finally arrive at the docks, Connor guides you onto the ship to give you a quick tour. “How long have you been a captain, Connor?” you ask when he shows you the wheel of the ship. “A few years. Mr. Faulkner did not want to be captain and insisted that I take the role. He taught me everything I know about sailing.” He said with an appreciative tone in his voice. I wonder if he has a different uniform for when he’s captaining, you think. The sun was starting to dip low in the sky and was an indication that you should head back to the manor. (P/N) was laying on the floor facing the door next to Achilles feet when the two of you came home. As Soon as Connor opened the door, (P/N) ran to you whining and making small “boof” noises. He stood on his hind legs so that he could lick your face. “Down boy! Calm down, I’m back. Were you good for Mr. Davenport? ” His tail was wagging a mile a minute. “He was miserable with you gone. Although he was very patient, he was also very clingy.” Achilles reported to you.   
After dinner, which was a simple soup, it was time for you and (P/N) to head to bed. Maybe tonight I’ll sleep better, you hoped

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. If you have suggestions or see any mistakes don't be afraid to comment.


End file.
